Harry and Ginny
by QuoteMe
Summary: Ron and Hermione have an arguement and Harry and Ginny are left to their own devices...who knows what will happenn...


Ron and Hermione had just stormed off after a blazing row and went to their respective dormitories. Harry and I were left in the empty common room, we looked at each other and a heat seemed to sizzle between us. Harry and I had been going out for little over a month and had elevated to Hogwarts hottest couple, I had never been happier in my whole life and when he kissed me it was like heaven, I can't believe we waited all this time for it to happen.

Harry smiled at me, I was resting against his knees and I looked up at him and smiled back. He held out his arms and I climbed into them, I sat on his lap and nestled my head into his chest.

"What's up hon?" he asked me whilst gently stroking my hair. Harry often tells me how much he loves my hair.

"I am just so frustrated" I replied

"Oh yeah I know babe, O. are hard and the revision is even harder"

"No, it's not that although I do agree, I have little motivation for them. It's just Ron and Hermione...what on earth are we going to do with them?"

Harry looked perplexed... "What do you mean?"

"Oh my Harry, are all boys the same?? How can you not see that your two best friends are so in love with each other? And how can they not see it either? It's so frustrating!"

"Excuse me" said Harry "What do you mean?? All boys are the same?"

"Harry you have to be serious. I was so into you for like 5 years before you even noticed me. Heck, I was in love with you from the first time I ever met you! No matter what I tried you were oblivious to the fact that I was trying my hardest to flirt with you and send you all those signals"

Harry looked uncomfortable, "Yeah...Of course I noticed!" I gave Harry a look which I knew was disbelieving "Ok, then I didn't, but I know now and that's what matters right?"

I looked up at him and his head was hanging over mine, I straightened up and put my arms round his neck. "Yes, that is all that matters" I said. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. They tingled from the contact and I whimpered slightly, Harry chuckled and kissed me again, this time longer and more languid. We moved with each other and soon we were in a laying position, Harry covering every inch of me.

We were kissing more passionately than ever before, his hands running through my hair and mine through his. He moved his hands down my body and I tingled with excitement. He found the bottom of my skirt and his hands moved in gentle circles caressing my leg. My breathing spiked with pleasure and I broke apart from him, he looked as though he was about to say something so I put my finger to his lips to silence him. He smiled and nipped the top of my finger. I got up and took his hand, I led him to his dormitory, it was late and I was glad to see that the boys were asleep, I got to his bed and opened his trunk to pull out his invisibility cloak.

I led him out of the portrait hole whilst throwing the cloak over the two of us. Harry held me tight around the waist and I felt his heart accelerate through his clothes, we spoke in whispers:

"Where are we going, Ginny?"  
" The Room of requirement, I think that the room owes us some time"

"Yeah it does " Harry said and I could hear a smile in his voice.

We got to the room and it turned into a boudoir for Harry and myself. The bed in the middle of the room was filled with pillows and the mattress look delightful, I took the cloak off us and Harry turned me round and took both of my hands. He smiled and kissed my forehead, he looked into my eyes, my heart started to beat louder. "Ginny" he said as he stroked my face "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, if you're not ready...."

I silenced him with a look "Harry, I...I have never done it before" I swallowed hard, I was not naive I knew that Harry had probably done it with Cho Chang.

He looked at me and laughed "Ginny, me neither"

I felt a wash of relief, we were in it together "Well, I am ready, I know I am. I know I want you to be my first. But if you're not ready ..." I laughed.

"Ginny, I am more than ready. You are perfect and sweet and I want you to be my first too" He said and before I could reply he had captured my mouth in a kiss and we started towards the bed. He lay me down on the covers and I moved over to make room for him. He lie next to me and turned his head to face me. I took his hand and we sat there looking at each other. Soon I could take it no longer, and I rolled on top of him, he kissed me and I began to unbutton his shirt. He flipped me over and began to peal my clothes off me kissing each piece of skin as it was exposed.


End file.
